


Miraculous Screening

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Masaki wants to go the theaters with Sho and watch his movie "Debikuro-kun" but it seems that Sho's always busy for that. Will Sho find a way to fulfill his boyfriend's wish or not? And how?!





	

Title: Miraculous Screening (oneshot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairings: Sakuraiba  
Genre: Fluff / Humor  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Masaki wants to go the theaters with Sho and watch his movie "Debikuro-kun" but it seems that Sho's always busy for that. Will Sho find a way to fulfill his boyfriend's wish or not? And how?!  
(Yes! Another pointless oneshot but this one I believe it's fluffy fluffy fluffy - mimicking Nino's way to buy a big red bag ;) - I got inspired from their interview at TV life 17.12.2014 - It's almost my Aibaby's birthday and I'm just too excited! XD)  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sakuraiba but unfortunately I don't... ~~They own me~~

 

 

  


** Miraculous Screening **

“Sho-chan?!” Masaki asked once he got inside their apartment! “I bought us sushi!” he made his way to the kitchen still seeing no sign of Sho. “I thought he had already come home… he had finished earlier than me…” he mumbled to himself as he took out the packages. “And I bought him his favorites…” he pouted.

“You know you will spoil me in the end if you continue like this…” Masaki’s heart skipped a beat out of fear as he suddenly heard the words be whispered in his ear and felt two arms from behind wrap around his waist.

“Sho-chan… cut it! You know how easily I get scared… Don’t give me heart attacks like that… please…” Masaki whined.

Sho chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend’s cheek turning him around to face him. “And you cut it being all this cute and spoiling… ok?”

Masaki said nothing in return. He just pouted. “You always have to-” he didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as Sho locked his lips on his. Masaki’s arms found their way to his boyfriend’s nape and brought him even closer. They had kissed so many times...Still Masaki felt as if he could never have enough.

Sho after a while stopped the kiss and held Masaki from both his shoulders. “Baby… you will make the situation difficult…” 

Masaki gripped both Sho’s butt locks and pushed his body closer to create more friction. “Don’t you mean hard?!”

Sho smiled and said nothing. “You’re going around naughty again but tonight I have something else on my mind…” he took both Masaki’s hands in his and kissed them tenderly. “But first we will eat… I’m starving!” he then kissed Masaki’s forehead and took his place at the table. 

Once he saw all of his favorite sushi waiting for him he couldn’t help but smile widely. “Oh My God! Masaki you are the best! Tuna?! Oh oh oh! You even bought a shellfish dish! I love you sooo much!” Sho’s eyes were sparkling as he scanned the whole table before standing up once again. “You know what would make our dinner complete?! Sake!” He went to search among the bottles for the best one to accompany their dinner.

Masaki, who was slightly irritated at first because of the other’s refusal to his sexy plans, couldn’t help but laugh at the scene of such an excited Sho. He knew how much his boyfriend adored the good food. He could even admit that between Sho and food there was a bond even stronger than him. 

“What should I open?!” Sho was preoccupied with the choice. “Hey baby… which one?” he turned around and looked at Masaki, who was now already sitting, with one bottle at each hand.

“Baby you’re the one who likes to combine perfectly sake and food you should choose!”

Sho frowned a bit. “Yes… but your parents own a restaurant. I believe you have some knowledge… or you simply don’t care…” the latter were spoken lower but Masaki caught them all. He sighed. _Such a big baby._

He went closer to Sho embracing him from the side. “Sho… I chose the food I just want to drink the one _you_ will choose…” Sho turned his head and met Masaki’s big eyes. He bit his lower lip. He couldn’t resist all that cuteness.

“Really?!” his voice showed that he needed confirmation.

“Really baby…” Masaki pecked his lips and returned to the table. 

Sho finally chose a bottle and both of them had their dinner, discussing about their weekend’s schedule. 

“So will we go the cinema?” Masaki asked waiting anxiously Sho’s answer. 

Sho put the last maki in his mouth and said nothing. 

Masaki crossed his hands in front of his chest. “But Sho-chaaan you had promised! Even Nino went to watch it with Riidaa and Jun and you… you never have the time! Don’t tell me that you are jealous because of the kiss?!” 

Sho looked up at him chuckling softly. Masaki frowned. “It’s not funny! I watched ‘Yatterman’ even with that scene… and you never have the time for ‘Debikuro-kun’ and it is perfect for Christmas…” Sho advanced to his boyfriend and caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry baby but I don’t have any time this weekend… you forget that I have to cover for the elections?!”

Masaki kicked the table as he realized Sho was right. _Damn it I forgot that!_

Sho kneeled in front of him holding his knees. “Don’t look so sad… please… I have promised you I will see the movie and I intend to keep it! Ok?”

Masaki pouted. “I know that Sho-chan… but this is our last free weekend… afterwards there’s all the work we must do during Christmas… and then it will be over… and it will not be as romantic as now…”

Sho cupped Masaki’s face with his palms. “What is your movie about?!”

Masaki narrowed his eyes. “Are you kidding me Sho?!”

Sho chuckled. “No baby… you misunderstood me. I know what your movie _is_ about… I meant isn’t it about miracles?!” 

Masaki nodded still a bit confused. “I know that you don’t believe in miracles but please be for once the miracle boy everyone’s talking about and believe… Who knows what might happen?!” Sho stood up and placed all the plates in the sink.

“I’ll do them tonight… ok? I’ll finish in five minutes!” Sho said enthusiastically as he started washing the dishes whistling in the rhythm of ‘One Step’. 

Masaki smiled listening to it. He knew well that his boyfriend really didn’t have the time to go and watch together his movie at the theaters. He sighed as he turned his gaze to the window. _Masaki you can’t complain… you know that he loves you more than everything… that’s all that matters._

_ *** _

He felt a kiss like feather on his neck making him shiver a bit. “Where were you travelling?”

Masaki met Sho’s eyes smiling. “To a place called Sakurai Sho…” Sho looked at him warmly before taking his hands into his, helping him to stand up. 

“Follow me…” his voice was low and made Masaki curious following him to the living room. 

“What is it Sho-ch-” before he could finish his line, he saw something unexpected. All of the stuffed animals, they had bought together, were in line on the sofa leaving only the corner free. 

Masaki turned his head from the sofa to Sho and from Sho to the sofa. “Sho-chan what… what’s the meaning of this?! Are we organizing some kind of party for four year-olds?!” 

“Sit there please…” Masaki sat at the free corner looking curiously at the ones with whom he shared the sofa. _He even brought Sho-chan_. Masaki scratched his head, looking at the small stuffed chipmunk he had bought him during their first date at the amusement park. _But he hates it…_

He was brought back to reality as he saw the lights turning low. Sho was now standing in the middle of the room. “Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Sakuraba Theatre. Tonight we will have the event of the special screening of Aiba Masaki’s movie ‘Miracle: Debikuro-kun no Koi to Mahou’. Please everyone applause for Mr. Aiba Masaki!” Masaki was left astonished. 

“Sho-chan wh-”

“Masaki, you said that you were going to make an announcement if there was a special screening for the four of us… can’t you do it just for me?! Besides, the audience is waiting for you!” Sho said as he pointed at the animals.

“Sho sometimes you act like a kid…. I can’t do something like that! It’s stupid…” 

Sho brought him closer and whispered. “Baby… I can see you’re already excited… stop pretending the irritated one and make the announcement…”

Masaki gulped seeing his boyfriend this serious and turned to the stuffed animals. “Welcome…” he coughed a bit before continuing. “Welcome to this special screening of ‘Miracle: Debikuro-kun no koi to mahou’. I’m also happy to be here with you. It’s a movie that is perfect for Christmas. There are the story of four people and how fate has brought them together. I believe you will experience different emotions but it will definitely make you want to fall in… love…” the last words were spoken with Masaki’s gaze locked in Sho’s who was now sitting on the sofa. 

Masaki went closer and sat at the spot Sho tapped with his hand. He loved so much to snuggle in Sho’s arms. He took a pillow on his lap and leaned closer to his boyfriend enjoying the heat it was producing. He didn’t dare to look at him. He knew he was blushing. 

He tried to keep his eyes on their TV screen where Hikari was appearing. He could feel Sho’s hand rubbing feather like his arm making him smile. “What’s going on Sho-chan?!” asked shyly.

“A miracle…” Sho replied warmly causing a deep blush to Masaki.

After a while Masaki was pointing at the screen. “Oh! Look Sho-chan!!! Look… isn’t it romantic?!” he was nudging him. 

Sho would answer all his comments. He was so cute being all this enthusiastic about his movie. _You make me fall in love with you even more day by day_ was all that Sho could think as Masaki revealed how cold it was their shooting for the scene on the TV. 

“Sho-chan… really… I thought my nose had turned red like Rudolf’s! Do you see those stairs? I fell the first time… so we had to retake it… Hmmm do you think I should have my hair this black or perhaps the color I have it now?”

Sho was just smiling as Masaki would speak uncontrollably. “Sho-chan… this is it! This is my favorite scene!” Sho knew that Masaki was already teary. 

“Baby… you do realize that it’s _you_ the one who plays in the movie… you already know the story…”

Masaki moved a bit so that he could face his boyfriend. “Yes… But now Hikari found his love… and I can’t stop thinking about it… especially when you’re next to me…” 

Sho caressed his hair. “… because… because you always remind me how lucky I am to have found you…” Sho took him in his arms rubbing his back. 

“Masaki…” Masaki looked up at him his eyes now full of tears. “Why do I have to love you that much?!” Masaki smiled and kissed Sho tenderly.

“I love you too Sho-chan!” his hands found their place around Sho’s neck. 

The movie finished and Sho pressed the stop. “But tell me… why did you have to put all those stuffed animals next to us?! I’m not in kindergarten anymore…” Masaki pouted.

“You might not be in kindergarten anymore but I knew that you wanted us to go the theaters and the theaters always have more than two people as audience… and I know you like them… I even brought Sho-chan!” Masaki pinched Sho’s cheek.

“And you were saying that you hated it!”

“That’s only because you said that I look exactly like a chipmunk!”

“But you do!”

“I don’t!” Sho replied stubbornly.

“You do! You do! You do!” Masaki repeated energetically as he made his way hurriedly to the bedroom in his attempt to avoid Sho. 

“If you think that you will get out of this like that you’re wrong!”

Sho pinched Masaki on the bed and started tickling him all over his body causing Masaki’s body to jerk around and loud laughs to escape his mouth. “Please Sho- Sho-chan… it’s unfair… Stop it… please… I can’t…”

“Do I look like a chipmunk?!” Sho asked amused by the scene of a desperate Masaki.

“You don’t! You don’t! Please stop…” Sho stopped and pecked his lips. 

“Now you spoke right!” he tried to unroll but Masaki made him stay on top of him. “Ne… Sho-chan…”

Sho moved the bangs that were over Masaki’s face. “What?”

“Thank you! Thanks you for tonight!” he was at the verge of crying again.

“Baby… there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you… But now I believe we should sleep… it’s already midnight!” he tried to change the subject so that Masaki wouldn’t start crying all over again.

***

Masaki simply nodded. Having changed into their pajamas, they got under the covers. Once they turned off the lights, it hit him. “Sho-chan?!”

“What…” Masaki could tell that Sho was almost half-asleep.

“How could we watch the movie on TV?! The DVD is not on sale yet!”

Sho sit up a bit. “Miracles happen without understanding them completely…”

“Well yes… but I’m in no mood of being charged with pirating my own movie!”

Sho chuckled. “You won’t… Our managers took everything in their hands. There’s nothing to worry about! Let’s sleep now… you are always like that till late at night and then tomorrow morning you will all whine _'Please Sho-chaaan I’m sleepy'…_ ”

“I don’t sound like that!” Masaki pouted.

Sho said nothing in return and just lied down taking him in his arms. 

“Let’s sleep!”

 

 

_ After an hour… _

 

 

“Sho-chan?!” Sho was sleeping. “Sho-chan?!” Still no response. “Sho-chan!!!”

“What is it baby?! What happened?” Sho asked a bit confused.

“Nothing happened… I just… Do you know why I don’t believe in miracles?”

Sho sighed. He knew that he had to answer if he wanted to sleep.

“No… baby… why?” he tried to sound as awake as possible.

“Because I believe that for everyone there’s only one situation or person that’s so special that can be called a miracle. And that happens only once! Do you understand now?”

Sho who was almost sleeping tried to process the whole thing. “I…”

“It’s because I have already found that special; my miracle. Its name is Sakurai Sho… and it is the best miracle I could ever wish for in my life!”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 A.N. I told you it was pointless but still I enjoyed writing it! Today I had good inspiration with my studies and got excited! Then I read the translation of the interview and got even more excited sooooo... voilà!!! XDDD

I hope you enjoyed it as well and comments are always <333!!!


End file.
